


I love you.

by ZhengXu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhengXu/pseuds/ZhengXu
Summary: I.N falls into a depression from internalized homophobia, only to find that the man, his member seungmin is in love with him and has kept it a secret for 2 years.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I love you.

Jeongin has been a quiet member of straykids but recently he's been alot more quiet than normal, its not really noticeable unless you pay alot of attention. 

Hes been under the weather alot, staying home sleeping constantly, not showing up to dance practices and the members are starting to worry. 

One after another the members have come in, all trying to help him, hes a growing boy many thoughts, things he has to figure out. And the members have tried to be there for him until he feels better. 

But no one has made any progress, jisung was the first to talk to him being the extremely sensitive guy jisung is, next came minho trying to talk to him about life and how sometimes its not great and bringing realization to the conversation.

Then soon after was chan, changbin and hyunjin but still nothing, jeongin hadn't even eaten since the morning and it was almost midnight.

So seungmin came in, he was the next to try. No one knew what was on jeongins mind, one day he just went downhill and stopped trying. Stopped trying to be happy, to eat, to talk. To even slightly social with the members. 

Seungmin started with a hello, and then walking closer to I.N's bunkbed he shared with changbin before kneeling down next to him. Jeongin staring blankly to the wall facing away from seungmin. 

"Innie please tell me whats on your mind" seungmin says earning no response from jeongin other than jeongin pulling the covers over his head to hide himself, seungmin pulling it immediately back off

"If you dont answer me im climbing in bed with you..and im gonna annoy you until you tell me" seungmin says still no reply from jeongin 

"It looks like you leave me no choice" he says and climbs onto the bed pulling the blankets over himself a space between him and jeongin "now tell me whats on your mind" he says patting his back 

After a few seconds of awkward silence (pun intended) jeongin turns around, eyes puffy and red like he had been crying for awhile, the crack in the door shining light on his face so it was just visible enough to tell. It wasn't much of a response but its something seungmin thought to himself. 

"Why are you crying?" Seungmins puppy dog eyes staring gently at jeongin who is avoiding eyecontact "look i dont care what it is I just wanna help you so tell me how I can innie" he says getting restless 

"Okay...ill check on you in a bit innie" seungmin says and rolls over to get off the bed sitting up, and eventually stand up to leave the room, but before he walks off jeongin reaching out for his hand, seungmin looking down at jeongin who's finally looking back at him 

"Just tell me whats wrong.." he sits back on the bed still holding hands with jeongin, the quiet lingering in the dark before jeongin finally answers him 

"What if im gay?" I.N says pulling his hand away and back under the covers to his chest 

"So what if you are innie? There's nothing wrong with that, and our members would be the least likely to judge you for it" "theyre all extremely accepting and yeah maybe they're not gay themselves but they would still love you if you are" seungmin smiles at him placing his hand on his shoulder to support him 

"Im scared seungmin" he says tears welling back up in his eyes, a tear dripping down his face into the pillow below his head 

"Dont be scared, we love you as you are, look at me" he says placing his hand under jeongins chin pulling his face up to look at him "you may not be able to publicly announce that to the fans but that doesn't mean you have to hide it from us okay? Be yourself, for the sake of you and the sake of us. Be you Jeongin." 

"Can I ask something of you? Can you just..kiss me so maybe ill know? I know its weird but I just need to make sure I'm interested, it will clear my mind" 

"Im sorry innie but I cant do that for you" seungmin replies looking away from him 

"Right, im sorry I shouldn't have asked its my fault.." he says turning back over to the wall 

"No I.N its not that..its just i cant.." "I cant kiss you cause I know it will mean more to me than it does to you...it might be an experiment to you but..its not, Kissing you would mean alot more to me" seungmin replies in a soft voice hiding his guilty face 

Jeongin turning back around fast "are you being serious?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Then kiss me please" jeongin says grabbing his hand again but seungmin yanking it back "innie please..dont do this youre just gonna break my heart okay? If youre not interested in me please stop cause thats gonna hurt like hell" 

Jeongin doesn't reply but just pulls seungmin into a deep soft kiss his hands immediately finding their way to his hair a small whimper coming from seungmins mouth before they part 

A saddened look left on seungmins face as he sit next to I.N on the bed "why are you so sad?" Jeongin asks 

"Because I love you I.N, but I just dont think you'll ever be into me like that" he replies "im not here to get my heart broken, im here to help you get better" 

"Youre who made me question seungmin, youre why im here right now, the reason im begging you to kiss me, im not gonna hurt you, I just want to make you happy." Jeongin pleads wrapping his arms around seungmin "just give me a chance okay?..." 

Seungmin turns to look at him, the tears that were rolling down his face made his heart drop "yeah okay im sorry" he says pulling jeongin into his embrace lovingly "I just love you so much that I can't handle it and ive never been able to express it ive held it in for 2 years" seungmin explains, jeongin hugging him tighter "its okay cause now you can tell me okay?" He replies running his fingers through seungmins hair 

"Can we rest together?" I.N asks, seungmin agreeing and laying back for him to lay against his chest "of course innie" he smiles wrapping his arms around him gently. Jeongin finding a place against his body, a kiss to jeongins head and the bad thoughts finally washing away. 

The man he loves there with him, holding him. And like that they fall asleep happily. 

The end ~


End file.
